


Really Like You

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, body issues, boobs, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader has body issues. Sam lays those to rest. Dean is a bit of a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Like You

The wolf whistles were always the start. And they always reminded you how much you hated stepping into a bar full of hunters. It seemed to you like they had to make up for saving people and occasionally, the human race, by being over-manly, masochist SOB’s, who liked to point out when a woman had boobs that were anything more than a handful.

You were one of these women. And being just shy of five foot tall, you were also at the perfect height for them to oogle freely, without drawing attention. If they were capable of doing such a thing.

‘Check out the cans on that.’ One hunter grunted in your direction, reminding you of a caveman. He kinda looked like one too; his attempt at the hipster beard had failed miserable. He just looked scruffy and unkempt.

With a shudder of disgust, you moved past him, wondering how long it would be before you gave up waiting for your contact and either started a fight, or just plain walked out. These types were the reason you worked _alone_.

Twenty minutes passed, and you ensconced yourself at the back of the bar, in a semi-private booth. Two or three men tried to comment on your chest, and you glared at them, quite happy to pull a gun if need be. It didn’t come to that – most of them backed off as soon as you gave them the look you normally reserved for something you were about to gank.

'Y/N.’

And there it was. The voice you hadn’t heard in ages. Sam Winchester.

Your biggest crush.

You smiled up at him, watching as he slid his long legs into the booth opposite you, his returning grin something you’d missed. You hadn’t seen him in months, and it was shocking to see him without Dean on his tail.

'He’s at the bar.’ Your face must have given something away as Sam pointed over at his brother, who was ordering drinks and chatting with the failed hipster hunter. 'Besides, you asked to see me, not him. Should I be jealous?’ He was joking, but it hit a note inside you. Dean might not be one of the chauvinistic pigs you were used to contending with, but his eyes didn’t exactly stay put on your face. He wasn’t a gentleman like his brother.

His brother just wasn’t interested, and that might have hurt a little more.

'Don’t be stupid.’ Your smile covered up your hurt, and you cleared your throat. 'So. You got the book?’

'I did.’ Sam reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small leather bound volume. 'I don’t know how much help it’s gonna be with your ghost plague though.’

'Let’s hope it gives me something. Whatever this town is under, I gotta do something. These ghosts are popping up all over and I can’t keep up. I’ve been there a week already.’

Sam frowned. 'Surprised you haven’t scouted for help. Half a dozen hunters in here would be useful.’ He looked around, seeing Dean coming over with three beers.

You shook your head. 'No. I work alone. You know how I feel about -’

'Other hunters. Yeah.’ He grinned. 'I’m surprised you don’t mind me or Dean.’

'You’re…not like other hunters.’ You replied, a little lamely. Dean nodded a greeting at you as he sat down, sliding one beer over the table towards you. 'Hey, Dean.’

'Hi, Y/N.’ He sipped at his beer. 'So, what we got?’

'Nothing I can’t handle.’ You affirmed, picking up the bottle. 'What about you? I hear you’re unleashing hell again.’

'Nothing we can’t handle.’ Dean retorted, a friendly but challenging smile on his face. 'Matter-of-fact, we’re on a dead end right now. Sure you don’t want some help?’ He elbowed his brother. 'I know Sam wouldn’t object.’ The younger Winchester glared and you frowned in confusion.

'Just some kind of ghost plague. Got spirits and spectres popping up all over. I gotta find the cause and well…burn it.’

Dean clapped his hands together. 'That sounds nice and laid back. Whaddya think, Sammy? Little side project?’

You shook your head. 'No, it’s fine, really.’

'We insist.’ Dean grinned, and Sam continued to glare. 'Come on. Been a while since we shared a hunt with you, Y/N. Let’s have some fun.’

*****

Dean’s idea of fun was strange. His idea of sharing a room with Sam was strange too, and you didn’t believe him for one second when he said he’d had enough of Sam’s snoring. For one, you knew they had some fancy bunker that they lived in, so they didn’t share motel rooms on a frequent basis any more. And two, Sam’s snoring wasn’t that bad. Dean’s was worse, if you recalled the last time you heard them correctly.

You didn’t argue though. You were too tired, and slightly annoyed that he’d insisted they help in the first place. Spending a night with them, hoping the job would be done quickly, was a small price to pay. Even if it meant sharing a room with the man you’d been hopelessly in love with for years. At least you could pick up a few images for the spank bank.

'I’m really sorry.’ Sam said, as he closed the door. You’d already claimed the bed closest to the bathroom, as you’d been using this room for a while. He looked around, before dropping his bag onto the unused single, smiling at you. 'Do you mind if I shower?’

'Go right ahead.’ _Yeah, go be naked in the friggin’ room next to me._ You grimaced at your internal voice. 'I’m gonna order food. Do you want anything?’

'What you getting?’ He asked, pulling a towel and a pair of sweats from his bag.

'I dunno. Chinese probably.’

'I’ll have a plain chow mein and some vegetable rolls?’ His smile was wide and grateful as he looked up, and you nodded in confirmation. 'Thank, Y/N.’ He walked past you, dropping an unexpected kiss to your forehead and you froze, listening as the bathroom door shut. Your skin was warm where he’d touched you and you blinked, unsure of what had just happened.

Shaking it off, dismissing it as just a friendly thing, you left the room, banging on Dean’s door. He opened it, beer in hand, and grin on his face.

'Everything okay?’ He asked, looking around.

'Sam’s in the shower. Did you want some food? I’m ordering in Chinese.’

He narrowed his eyes. 'My brother is naked and you’re not taking advantage of that situation?’

Your cheeks flamed red, and you scowled. 'I don’t get what you’re implying.’

'Look, I’m not blind.’ Dean said, leaning on the door jamb, allowing the door itself to drift wider. 'You’ve had it bad for Sam for a _long_ time, Y/N. Why do you think I insisted you room with him?’

'Shut up Dean, you want food or not?’

He sighed. 'Look, Sam likes you. Like _like likes you_. Go, make a move.’

You shook your head. 'You’re deluded.’

His eyes rolled so fast you thought they might pop out of his skull. 'Whatever. Ask him. Dare ya.’ He grabbed hold of the door. 'And I’ll have sweet and sour pork balls.’ He grinned and your scowl deepened. 'Call me when it’s here.’

'Whatever.’ You turned away as he shut the door, heading back into your room and pulling out your phone. Ordering food, you pulled out a chair at the little kitchenette table and opened the book Sam had given you. Immersing yourself in the ancient text, you didn’t acknowledge the younger Winchester emerge from the bathroom, wearing just sweat pants, water trickling down his chiselled abs.

The knock at the door made you look up, and your jaw dropped at the sight of Sam digging through his bag, water dripping from his long wet hair down to his pecs, following the line of his stomach down to the “v” of his groin, disappearing into his – _knock knock knock._

Sam looked up. 'You gonna get that?’

Why was your throat so dry? You nodded, standing up, almost tripping over your own feet in an attempt to get to the door. Opening it, you accepted the food from the delivery guy, shutting the door and closing your eyes briefly, hoping to God that Sam had a shirt on when you turned around, or you might very dribble on yourself.

Luckily, he had put a shirt on. Unluckily, it was practically skin tight and accentuated those bulging pectoral muscles. Drawing your eyes down to your own chest, you dropped the food on the table, clearing your throat and deciding to fetch yourself a glass of water.

A moment later, Dean barged in without knocking, clearly expecting to interrupt something. His eyes met Sam’s and then yours, and his face crushed in disappointment. You, however, seized the chance to ease your own discomfort.

'Dean!’ You grinned, gesturing to the table as you placed your glass of water on it. 'Food’s here. Let’s eat.’

'I was gonna -’

You knew exactly what he was gonna do, and you were having none of it. 'Come on, sit down, I’m starving.’

Sam shrugged at your behaviour, taking a seat opposite you at the table, whilst Dean reluctantly sat in between, watching as you handed out the specific orders.

All three of you sat in silence as you ate, aside from the crunching of noodles and veg and the rustling of containers. Finally, when you could bear it no more, you swallowed and smiled. 'Okay, so, I’ve dug up a few things from the book. It says that there’s probably a talisman summoning all these spirits, getting them all riled up.’

'Right, well that’s good.’ Sam said. 'We find the talisman and destroy it.’

'Yeah, except this thing could be really small. It’s like a hex bag.’ Your eyes dropped to your food, and you picked up another prawn cracker, loading it with rice.

Dean reached over for the sweet and sour dip. 'And we’ve no idea where it is?’ You shook your head, finishing a mouthful.

'I’ve got it narrowed down to three locations. But they’re big. All three of them are houses. And they’re all occupied.’ You took another bite, watching them both mull over what you’d said. 'Plus, once we destroy the talisman, we still have to salt and burn the ghosts that have been raised.’

'And there are how many?’ Sam asked, sliding his eyes sideways to his brother.

'About nine. That’s how many I’ve found.’ You dropped your food back into the container, suddenly full. 'I get if you guys don’t wanna hang around. This might take a while.’ There it was. The get out of jail free card. You laid the bait and waited, hoping to hell -

'Nah, we said we’d help and we’re gonna.’ Dean grinned, stuffing a cracker into his mouth.

Balls.

'Okay. Well, we’ll start tomorrow. The houses I’ve scoped are all workers. Should be easier to search during the day.’ Dean stood up, his food in hand, and you looked at him panicked. 'Where are you going?’ Sam’s eyes darted to you, and you cleared your throat, realising that your panicked look had become a panicked tone. 'I mean, you haven’t finished.’

'Yeah, and we’ve been driving all day. I’m beat. So I’m gonna take my food, go find some decent porn, and get some sleep.’ He grinned down at his brother. 'Have fun, you two.’ And he was gone, leaving you and Sam alone.

Double balls.

'Everything okay?’ Sam asked, and your head shot up, the scowl on your face melting away. 'You seem…really pissed off.’

'Nothing.’ You said quietly, pushing your food around the container. 'Well…’

'Come on, Y/N. You know you can talk to me.’ His smile was so warm that you felt a blush creeping up on your cheeks.

'It’s nothing. Just Dean…’

His face dropped. 'Dean, what?’

'He said that – he said…’ You sighed, dropping your fork and leaning back. 'He said that he wanted the single room so we could…so…god, this is embarrassing. He was just winding me up. He’s a douchebag.’ Sam didn’t say anything, and you brought your eyes up to his somewhat reluctantly, afraid to see the mirth on his face at his brother’s joke.

But his cheeks were crimson, his jaw was clenched, and he looked pissed.

'Sam?’

'I’m gonna kill him.’ He ground out, glaring at the wall, in the direction of his brother’s room.

Your eyebrows drew together in confusion. 'What?’

'He’s been on about this for ages and I told him to drop it. I never thought he’d go so low as to…try and set us…’

You pushed back from the table, not willing to hear anything else. Having a pointless crush on him was bad enough, but hearing him get angry because his brother had done something he was obviously disgusted by was too much. 'You know what? It’s fine. Forget it.’

'No.’ Sam stood up. 'He should know better. He knows I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, you’ve been a friend for so long, I don’t want to ruin that by -’

'Wait, what?’ You froze, looking up at him, suddenly realising just how frickin’ _big_ he was. Sam shifted, as if he was suddenly unsure how to act around you. 'No, Dean was just making fun of my crush. That was it. And obviously you’re pissed off because it’s _me_ and you’d never -’

He shook his head. 'You’re an idiot.’

Your mouth dropped open. 'What?’

'Jeez, Y/N. I’ve had a crush on you forever.’

Hell, if your jaw could fall off in surprise, it probably would have done then. Your feet took you back a few paces as you stared at the taller hunter, something warring inside your chest. It was most likely disbelief, but you were in too much shock to try and comprehend emotions right now.

Sam raised a hand, running it through his unbrushed hair in discomfort. 'I didn’t believe him when he said you liked me. Like, _liked_ me. Because you’re always so…so…distant.’ He chuckled. 'And you always look like you’re gonna kill someone if they comment the wrong way.’

'You _like_ me?’

He nodded earnestly. 'I _really_ like you.’

'Wow.’ Your voice was a whisper, and you blinked, unsure of how to react. 'I’m dreaming right?’ He laughed again, before walking up to you. 'If I pinch myself, I’ll wake up.’

'Nope. Wrong again.’ He bent, and it was a considerable distance, closing his lips over yours, and you definitely knew you were dreaming. Because his lips were soft and tasted like…well, they tasted like chow mein, but that wasn’t the point because Sam friggin’ Winchester was kissing you like you’d never been kissed before.

When he parted from you, you exhaled softly, looking up at him with glazed over eyes. 'That was…I am dreaming right?’

'If I said yes, does it mean I can take you over to that bed and make you scream my name?’ His voice was low, and you suddenly didn’t care if it was a dream, or real, or even if a djinn had gotten hold of you. 'I know we’ve got a hunt and everything, but I kinda just wanna see if you taste as sweet as your lips tell me you do.’

'Cheesy, Sam, really cheesy.’ You giggled, and he shrugged. Slowly, you sobered up, the spinning sensation from his first kiss dissipating. 'I gotta confess something.’

'What?’ He frowned.

'I lied. The hunt. It’s not that difficult. I know exactly which house has the talisman.’ You blushed, feeling his fingers tighten on you. 'I just thought that if I made it more difficult, maybe you guys wouldn’t wanna stick around, and I would be saved having to deal with my…feelings.’

'Really?’ Sam blinked. 'I mean, thinking you’re not attractive is one thing, but thinking me and Dean wouldn’t stick around for a challenging hunt?’ He scoffed. 'You got a lot to learn about Winchesters, sweetheart.’

'How about you teach me?’ You ask, attempting to sound husky and sexy, but it mostly came out as a squeak that made Sam grin. He swept you up, making you shriek and cling to his neck, before he moved to the bed and dumped you on his mattress. His hands went straight to your pants, unbuttoning them and pulled them down your legs, before he stood up. You squirmed under his gaze, and he tilted his head to the side, frowning a little.

'What’s wrong?’

'I…just…it’s been a while and it’s you and I’m not that…what I mean is…I’m….well….I’m not….’ Your words just weren’t working for you and Sam rolled his eyes.

'I get it. You think you’re not good enough. Not skinny enough.’ He pointed at his crotch and the generous tent that his hard cock was causing in the loose sweatpants. 'You think I’d have this if I didn’t find you attractive?’

'Oh.’ You blushed, unsure of what to say back to that. Sam chuckled, before kneeling on the bed, his huge frame looming over you.

'Now. The only thing I want to hear from you, is my name. And preferably, in a scream.’ He winked, and you blushed so red, you thought you might actually turn into a tomato. Sam’s fingers brushed against your panties, slowly pulling them down, and you closed your eyes. 'Open your eyes, Y/N. Watch what I’m doing. Want you to know it’s me.’

And oh fuck, did you know. Apparently Sam was slightly dominant in the bedroom; a fact you were not about to complain about. His tongue touched against your clit and you groaned, prompting him to circle around it, before moving down to your already wet entrance.

'Sam!’ You cried out, as his tongue thrust inside you, his large hands pulling you closer as he tongue fucked you into a screaming mess on the bed. His name dropped from your lips like a prayer, if prayers were screamed by banshees being licked out by the most talented tongue they’d ever encountered. He hummed against your clit, and you came, almost ripping the bedsheets as he kept licking at you.

He hadn’t even used his hands yet.

'Think Dean heard that?’ Sam asked, coming up for air, your juices on his chin. You panted, nodding and he grinned. 'Good. Sneaky shit deserves to know I’m getting some and he isn’t.’

'Oh shut up.’ You pulled him down, kissing him firmly, tasting yourself on his lips. He laughed into your mouth, and you took charge, rolling him over, straddling him. His cock twitched underneath the sweats, and you raised an eyebrow as you traced the tip with your fingernail. 'No boxers?’

'Nope.’ He grinned, and you shrugged, before wiggling down his legs, pulling his sweats off of him. He took the opportunity to remove his shirt, and you let your eyes drink him in, from his muscled thighs to his hard and ready cock, all the way up his sculpted torso to his drop dead gorgeous face and hazel eyes. 'Like what you see?’

'Hell yes.’ You looked down. 'Unfortunately I don’t have a hard on to prove it…’ You joked, and Sam smirked, pulling you up his body with those strong arms, positioning you against his cock.

'Take that top off.’ He moaned, feeling your wet slit brush against his length. 'Fuck you’re wet.’

'Uh-huh.’ You whimpered against his lips, reaching down to pull your top over your head. You were still wearing a bra, and he frowned. 'I’m not leaving that on.’ You muttered, reaching around to unclip it.

'I gotta say, you do have fantastic tits.’ He commented, and you laughed. 'I didn’t wanna say anything before but…’ He cupped them, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive nipples. 'I mean, I’ve got big hands, so sometimes other boobs can er…’ You groaned at the touch of him, rotating your hips a little against his dick. 'These are fucking perfect.’

'And you’re the only one who gets away with saying anything about them.’ You whispered, as he pushed himself up with one arm to suck a hard nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. You cursed, raising yourself up a little, letting his cock slip into your soaked channel. 'Sam, I need to feel…fuck…please…fuck me -’

Sam nodded, releasing your breast with a soft wet plop, before his hands grabbed your hips and he bucked upwards, filling you with one long smooth stroke. He groaned as you cried out, falling forward a little, and he didn’t waste time on getting into a rhythm. The bed creaked underneath you as he bounced you on his dick, his massive hands taking turns in stroking and caressing your breasts, before he slipped his thumb down to your clit, bringing you to the edge.

You came again, shouting his name to the heavens, and you faintly heard the television turn up next door. A grin spread over Sam’s face as he continued to push you to the limit, and you bit your lip, yelping with every thrust into your sensitive flesh. 'Sam, I need -’

'I know what you need, sweetheart.’ He growled, flipping the both of you so you were underneath. At this angle, he was deeper, and he pulled one of your legs up, seizing the chance to lick and suck at your breasts again. For someone who’d never looked or commented before, he certainly was making up for it now.

'Sam, need to feel you come, baby.’ You gasped out as he gave a particularly hard thrust, his cock swelling as he came close. 'Please…’

He closed his eyes, his hair falling down over his face, and you ran your fingers through it, tugging gently to pull him to your lips. The kiss was deep and desperate, and he cried out into your mouth as his orgasm washed over him, sending warm jets of cum into your cunt, and you moaned in relief at the feeling.

Slowly, he pulled away, panting heavily as he rolled off of you and to the side, his cock rapidly softening as he tried to catch his breath. 'Fuck.’ He whispered and you nodded, too spent to say anything in return. 'That was…amazing…’

You nodded again, just as a loud thud came from the door.

'Look, I know I was encouraging you two to fuck, but have _some_ consideration!’ Dean’s voice sounded angry, and you heard his boots stomp back to his room as you looked over at Sam. His eyebrows waggled, as he gestured to his cock, which was twitching again.

'Fancy _really_ pissing him off?’


End file.
